


Day 6: Road Trip

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felinette Month 2019 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette is pregos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: Pregnant Marinette wants to go on a road tripAlso, her pregnancy moods and stuff is based on my mom's pregnancy for my first little sister
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Series: Felinette Month 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625827
Kudos: 46





	Day 6: Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> If Marinette seems to fall asleep a lot I’m basing that on one of my mother’s pregnancy

**Felinette Month Day 6: Roadtrip**

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Felix asked his wife concerned. He was putting their luggage into the red and green RV they bought for when they go on road trips. They were traveling to Barcelona where the weather will be warm with the occasional cold weather since it’s in November. And unlike Paris, the weather is normally warm. Also, it would take 9 hours and 51minutes so about 10 hours. They had decided to leave the kwami’s with Nyx as she would be taking care of their house also.

In Paris, it was becoming colder so Marinette and Felix had to start wearing warmer clothing. Marinette was wearing a pink lace maternity dress, black leggings, and black flat boots. Felix was wearing dark denim, a burgundy hoodie, and brown shoes. (  [ Mari ](https://www.solidrop.net/product/fall-winter-korean-pink-lace-dress-maternity-dresses-pregnant-patchwork-clothes-for-pregnant-women-dresses-for-pregnant-woman.html) and  [ Felix ](https://www.styleoholic.com/rainy-day-men-outfits/pictures/32167/) ). They packed for days they would be able to visit the beach but mostly to stay in the house for about 3 days before coming back but that was in the future. 

“Yes, Felix, I’m 6 and 1⁄2 months pregnant, and pretty soon I won’t be able to travel long distances” Marinette explained to her husband for the millionth time she was standing next to Felix as he put our luggage into the RV’s side, “Besides will be going to visit the beach house your parents gifted us for our wedding.” 

“We actually haven’t been there at all, Have we?” Felix asked rhetorically as he put the last suitcase into the side. He then closed it and helped me up the stairs into the RV before entering himself and helped me settle in the back. 

“It’s fine. Nyx has been going and keeping it nice and cozy. She also keeps it intact and went two days ago and restocked it and made sure it was clean.”Marinette informed Felix, “So we’re good to go”

“Alright get comfortable and let's head out,” Felix said as he began to drive out of their parking lot and onto the main road.

**Hour 1**

Marinette was knitting some baby boots in the color red. She was focused on the boots before asking, “Do you think the baby will have your eyes or mine?” 

“I hope they have yours since you have beautiful bluebell eyes,” Felix said lovingly

Marinette giggled before speaking, “If they have my eyes I hope they have your hair”

“The baby will be a fusion of our genes and they’ll be the most beautiful baby ever since they come from you,” Felix said.

“I love you, Felix,” Marinette said

“And I, you, my love” Felix responded with a smile.

**Hour 2**

Marinette was at the moment taking a nap and Felix was driving.

**Hour 3**

Marinette had woken up from her nap and was currently eating the food they packed. Marinette was also feeding Felix as he couldn’t really take his hands off the wheel and his eyes off the road. They were both drinking orange juice and just chilling and eating.

**Hour 4**

In the third hour of the ride, they began to listen to music. They had a playlist of Jagged Stone, Claire, and Kitty Section. At times Marinette would sing along with the music and Felix would just smile at her antics. Marinette then began to design outfits for all three bands. She was capturing their essence from the music she was listening to.

**Hour 5**

Marinette decided to check on her work and any updates she has on offers. She then put on a movie and began to fall back to sleep. Felix had to stop driving to put Marinette in a more comfortable position and put on some relaxing music. The first to come up was this song by Alexis Ffrench called  [ Bluebird ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gArIvTJdrEc) and he began to drive again. 

**Hour 6**

Around this time, Marinette decided to join Felix in the passenger seat and they began to talk.

“What should we call the baby?” Marinette asked

“Marinette we don’t even know the gender of the baby” Felix reminded her

“But we can think of middle names can’t we?” Marinette asked

“Alright what are some middle names you had in mind?” Felix responded by asking a question back

“If we have more children I’d like that but for our first baby I want their middle name to honor Master Fu,” Marinette said, Master Fu was getting older and older and had told Marinette that when he dies she would be the next Guardian. It would seem that his time is getting closer and because of this Marinette wanted to honor him since she thought of him as an honorary grandpa, “We could put their middle name as Wang or Fu.”

“I think that’s a great idea, Marinette,” Felix verified, “We just need to find out the gender to pick the first name” 

“And when the baby is born we’ll dress them up as dinosaurs” Marinette suggested.

This made Felix smile and Marinette giggle.

**Hour 7**

Marinette decided to design based on the landscape she was seeing and Felix kept driving.

“We’re almost there Marinette, Just three more hours,” Felix told her.

“Uh-huh” Marinette responded probably not paying attention as she was designing 

Felix decided to put some more relaxing music first song to play was  [ Radiate ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlWsDwY8p2Y) by Alexis Ffrench.

**Hour 8**

Marinette had fallen asleep around the song  [ Exhale ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6N9rnNpvoQ) by Alexis Ffrench and Felix was left to enjoy the songs.

**Hour 9**

This was the hour where Marinette began to get anxious and impatient. 

“Please tell me we’re almost there, It feels like forever,” Marinette said 

“Just a bit more, Marinette, “Felix said calmly. He actually thought she would break at hour 8 but he liked it when he was wrong when he guessed anything about Marinette because it shows how much Marinette still surprises him.

“Okay” Marinette responded understandingly, “I’ll sleep a bit more.”

“Alright, I’ll wake you when we get there,” Felix told her

**Hour 10**

They arrived in the city and Felix was driving them to the house. He had woken Marinette up and she moved to sit next to Felix in the passenger seat. As they entered the parking lot they both let out a sigh as it was 10 long hours stuck in a car. Felix helped Marinette down the RV and gave her the keys so she could open the house up while he was handling the luggage and bringing it into the house. After they had settled in they decided to stay in the house and would welcome this mini vacation.


End file.
